1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character selecting mechanism for a printer, for selectively positioning characters of type wheels on the basis of print command, and is an improvement of a character selecting mechanism having a plurality of electromagnetic clutches each for properly controlling two type wheels, proposed previously by the same applicant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional printer provided with a character selecting mechanism and a plurality of axially juxtaposed type wheels each having the types of letters, numerals and symbols (hereinafter referred to as "characters"), and rotatably supported on a shaft positions the characters selectively for printing operation by means of selector fingers. The conventional character selecting mechanism has a plurality of electromagnetic means each associated with a single type wheel. The electromagnetic means is actuated selectively to make the selector finger engage a recess on the type wheel so that a selected character is stopped at the printing position.
Since the conventional character selecting mechanism comprises a plurality of electromagnetic means each associated with a single type wheel, the character selecting mechanism is complex in construction, has many parts and consumes much electric power for operation.